The Light Inside the Dark 3: The Return
by kattiesmom
Summary: Part three in the Light Inside the Dark series. Calleigh, Sam, and Bobby bury Dean after he went to Hell. Calleigh continues on with Sam, for a while, until Sam chooses a demon over her. She leaves him, and returns to Bobby. One day a surprise comes knocking on their door.


_Light Inside the Dark_

_The Return_

Life was rough, Calleigh knew that, but for Sam, Dean's death hit him hard. It had hit Calleigh hard too, but Sam and Dean were brothers, and closer than Calleigh was with Dean. Sam had started drinking and was working on revenge. Calliegh was all for revenge, but Sam was going too far. He was barely eating and sleeping. He was looking through every book that he could find that might possibly help him get his brother back. He would go to cross roads and summon a demon. When the demon wouldn't, or couldn't, give him what he wanted, he would kill the demon.

Then Ruby showed up. At first Sam sent her away, since she jumped an innocent woman. Ruby disappeared. Calleigh had hoped that they'd seen the last of the bitch, but she showed back up a couple of weeks later.

"Sam, you need to slow down, you are going to run yourself into the ground. I know that Dean wouldn't want to see you like this. Please sober up, and let's talk rationally about this." Calleigh told him.

"You need to stop telling me what to do, Calleigh. My brother is dead because of that bitch, Lilith, and I will find her, and kill her. If demons die in the process, then what is the big deal? It just means the less we have to kill later." He yelled at her.

She shook her head.

Someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other, and grabbed their weapons. Sam had the demon knife, and Calleigh had a shotgun with salt rounds. She gave Sam a nod, and he went to answer the door. She pointed the gun at the door, just in case Sam needed back up. A woman pushed past him, talking to him, as if she knew him.

"You know her Sam?" Calleigh asked.

"You're still with _her_ I see." The woman said with a sneer.

"Ruby?" Sam said.

"Of course it's me. Don't worry, the apartment was empty. I have proof." Ruby said, handing Sam a piece of paper.

Apparently, Ruby had found a loop hole to Sam's conditions. The meat suit had been a vegitable. It was an empty vessel. Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here Ruby? No one wants you here, you need to leave." Calleigh said.

"I'm here to help. I can help you guys kill Lilith. I can teach both of you how to do it." Ruby said.

Calleigh shook her head.

"How can you help?" Calleigh demanded.

"I can show you how to use the power that Azazel gave you when he bled into your mouth. I can teach you how to tap into that power, and how to control it, so you don't have to kill the meat suit when you take the demon out of it." Ruby said.

"No, Dean didn't like the powers and didn't want Sam using them. I don't want to use them, and I don't think that Sam should use them either." Calleigh said.

"That's not up to you, that's up to Sam. It's the only way that you two will be able to kill Lilith, and end up surviving!" Ruby yelled at her.

"There's other ways, we _will_ find another way." Calleigh yelled.

"There is no other way!" Ruby yelled.

Calleigh had enough. She punched Ruby, and tried to beat her up, kill her was more like it. Ruby got the upper hand, and was beating Calleigh up. Sam pulled Calleigh away from Ruby.

"That's enough! Both of you need to calm down! Calleigh, you don't speak for me. I will make my own decisions. You don't have to stay, but I believe Ruby. She can help us kill Lilith, it's the only way. I'm staying." Sam told her.

She looked at Sam with surprise and hurt.

"You're choosing _her_ over _me_? How could you? What would Dean say if he could see you right now? You're choosing a demon over another human? Over a human that looks at you like a brother? I can't believe you. Dean wouldn't even recognize you if he were to see you today, right now. I can't do this anymore! I can't stand here and watch you be manipulated by this bitch and not be able to do anything about it! I can't watch her get you killed and send you to Hell too. Good bye Sam." She told him.

She walked over to him, and gave him a hug, and then walked out. She never once looked back at him. She walked until she found a car. She made sure that no one was paying attention to her, and broke into it. She got in, shutting the door behind her, and hot wired the car. It roared to life, and she took off. She headed for South Dakota. There was someone there that she hadn't seen in months. It was time to see him once more. However, there was one stop that she wanted to make first.

X*X*X

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry that I haven't been back in a while. I've been dealing with Sammy. He's not good Dean. He's lost without you here. He's on a vendetta against Lilith. I've tried Dean, I really have. I tried to keep my promise to you, but I can't do it any more. He's out of control. I had to leave him before he got both of us killed, it's like he's on a suicide mission or something. I had to leave, and break my promise to you, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." She cried.

She had fallen to her knees halfway through her prayer to him. She sobbed into her hands.

It was getting dark, so she decided to get back onto the road.

"I have to go Dean. I will try to come back soon. I miss you." She said.

She put her hand to her lips, kissed her fingers, and put her fingers to the cross. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and headed to her car. She started the engine, took one last look at the grave, and then headed for Sioux Falls.

X*X*X

"Calleigh! It's been too long!" Bobby said, when he opened the door.

"Hey Bobby. I've missed you too." She said, with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

Calleigh frowned.

"I couldn't stay with him any longer. He's trying to get himself killed, and I wasn't going down with him." She told him.

"Come on in, and tell me what happened." He said.

She entered, and they went to the library. He sat at the desk, and she pulled a chair up to the desk, and sat down. She told him about Sam's downward spiral. She told him that she tried to pull him back from the edge, but she was too exhausted mentally to help him anymore. She left out the part about Sam choosing Ruby over her. She didn't want to face that little nugget just yet. She didn't know if she could process that truth yet.

Bobby invited her to stay as long as she wanted. She thanked him, and went to go get her things from the car. She took her things up to the extra bedroom, and then she went to hide the car in the junkyard. She parked and then headed back to the house. She found Bobby still sitting at the desk, looking through a book for something that some other hunter needed. She smiled as she watched him work. She had missed him so much. He looked up at her.

"How are you doing Calleigh?" He asked her.

She exhaled loudly, and took a seat across from him once more.

"I don't know Bobby. I'm so tired of everything. I can't help Sam any more." She said.

"You did the best you could do, and then you did what was best for you. No one would blame you for getting out, and if anyone has a problem with that, tell them to come talk to me. I'll set them straight." Bobby said.

She smiled.

"If Sam manages to somehow bring Dean back, he'll kick my ass for leaving Sam like that." She said.

"I don't think there's anything out there, besides selling the soul, that can bring Dean back, so I think you're safe." He told her.

She smiled, got up, and gave him a hug.

"It's getting late, why don't you head up to bed and get some rest." He said.

She gave a nod.

"Good night Bobby. You should get some rest too." She told him.

"I will. Good night." He said.

She headed up stairs. She got into her night clothes, and got into bed. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

X*X*X

Calleigh went to Dean's grave once a week. She would update him on what she and Bobby were doing. She would stay until dusk, and then headed back to Bobby's house. She didn't hunt as much anymore, but she did help Bobby when he got calls. She would make trips to the library, or the liquor store when he would need something. She usually was the one to do the grocery shopping. She noticed that both her and Bobby had been drinking much more than before. It was how they decided to deal with life.

One morning, she opened her eyes. She looked at the time, and groaned. Eight in the morning. Still too early for her to be up. She had nothing going on today. She could stay in bed until the afternoon, if she wanted to. She decided to get some more sleep, if possible.

She tossed and turned, and slipped into a fitful sleep. She had nightmares of Dean in Hell, being tortured, then torturing people who had sold their souls. She dreamed that a bright light surrounded him, and carried him out of Hell. She watched as he woke up in a coffin, and clawed his way out.

She sat up in bed, gasping for air, as if she had been in the coffin with Dean. She put her head in her hands, and cried for a while. She took at deep breath, and wiped away her tears. She got out of bed, and went to wash her face, so Bobby wouldn't know that she had been crying. When she finished, she headed down stairs.

"Morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Bobby asked.

"Fine, I guess." She said.

He just looked at her for a moment.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It's the same as the last one, only this time it went farther. I watched Dean break through the coffin. I woke up when he pulled his head out of the dirt." She said.

Bobby gave a nod.

"The dreams will get better, you just have to give it a little while longer. You're still grieving." Bobby told her.

She nodded, and gave a sad smile.

"I know. I know." She said.

She poured herself a cup of coffee. She set it down on his desk, and then went to make something to eat. When she was done, she sat at the table, grabbing her coffee before she sat. She took a sip, and looked at Bobby.

"I thought that you could use the kick." He told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

He gave a nod.

She quickly finished her food. She went slightly slower with her coffee, but not much. She was almost finished with her coffee, when the phone rang. Bobby got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

He waited for a response.

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded.

Calleigh looked over at Bobby. She jumped slightly when Bobby slammed the phone down. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Wrong number." He said.

He didn't sound so sure. The phone rang suddenly. Calleigh just looked at him. Bobby picked the phone up again.

"I don't know who this is, or what kind of game you're playing. Don't call here again, or I will kill you." Bobby said, and then hung the phone up.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but they had better stop, or I am going to kill someone." Bobby said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Someone had really pissed Bobby off.

"Okay, well, I am going to get in the shower, and then I might clean my guns. I also want to get in some target practice today too." She said.

Bobby gave a nod. She headed to her room, got some clothes, and then headed for the shower. She washed, did her hair, and then got out. She dried off, and towel dried her hair. She dressed, then brushed her hair. She grabbed her things out of the bathroom, and returned to her bedroom. She put her night clothes in her laundry basket, grabbed the duffel bag full of guns, and sat down to clean them. She cleaned a couple, then decided to clean all of them. It took her forever, but atleast they would be ready at a moment's notice.

When She had finished all of them, she began putting them back into the duffle. She kept the one that she would use for target practice out. She put the gun under her shirt, in the back of her pants. She headed down the stairs. She could hear voices.

"I'm not a demon either."

The voice was familiar.

She suddenly heard a struggle. She quietly walked to where Bobby was talking with someone. She froze in her tracks when she saw Bobby hugging the man. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Dean? Is it really you?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Bobby has already checked to see if I'm me." Dean said.

She ran over to him, and threw her arms around him.

"You're back! I've missed you so much!" She told him.

"I've missed you too Calleigh. So much." He told her.

She smiled, and closed her eyes as the tears fell from her eyes. She could not believe that she was actually hugging Dean again. Everything would be okay once more.

THE END.


End file.
